Yūichi Jin 7
Short summary Jin asks Miwa to help Osamu when the time comes, while Yūma declines Shinoda's offer to become a regular member quicker. The next day, Osamu's classmates congratulate him on being promoted to B-Rank. The invasion then begins. Long summary On the roof of HQ, Miwa asks for a confirmation regarding Jin's request for a favor, which the latter nodded. However, Miwa quickly refuses and ask Jin to choose someone else. Jin notes that Osamu will get in predicament during upcoming invasion and asks Miwa to look out for him. Jin adds that his Side Effect says that Miwa is the one would be able to come to Osamu's aid. Miwa replies that as a regular member, Osamu should personally solves his own problem and he suggests to lock him up if he can't. As Miwa walks off, Jin remarks that Commander Kido is troubled over the successor to Fūjin, as the first candidate turns down the offer, as well as Arashiyama and Kitora. With only eight candidates left, Jin offers to recommend Miwa to be Fūjin's new owner. Miwa lashes out angrily again and walks away, while Jin repeats that his Side Effect says Miwa will save Osamu. Meanwhille, Yūma declines Shinoda's offer to move up to B-Rank, saying that will do it with his own strength. Shinoda tries to persuades Yūma by saying how it will benefit both him and Border. Yūma notes that if he don't move up as the other trainees, someone will feel unsatisfied, especially with him being a Neighbor. Later, at Tamakoma Branch, Replica asks if it was okay to turn down the offer. Yūma says it's fine, because if he wants to fight the Neighbors seriously, he will be using his father's Black Trigger, not a Border Trigger. Replica warns that this could be dangerous, since Kido's words meant Yūma would be seriously punished if he ever broke Border's rules. Yūma says that if he senses he is in danger, he will definitely use the Black Trigger. Replica repeats the words he often told Yūma when they first came to Japan, that using the Black Trigger is Yūma's choice. The next day, Osamu's classmates congratulate him on becoming an official agent, and they barrage him with questions. When Osamu is granted leave to go on defense duty, the students are even more impressed. Exhausted from all the attention, Osamu eats lunch with Yūma up on the roof. Chika and Natsume join them on the roof, and Chika introduces Natsume to Osamu and Yūma. Osamu then asks Yūma about the invasion circulation sent to the C-Rank agents, and Yūma explains that although they aren't allowed to fight, C-Rank are allowed to use their Triggers for evacuation or rescue. He adds that Border changed the rules thanks to Osamu's actions during the Ilgar incident. Yūma says that Kion and Aftokrator will move out of range in ten days and they should endure it until then. Elsewhere in Mikado City, Jin sits on a rooftop and remarks that they are early. A warning sounds at HQ, and a large number of gates suddenly appear over the city all at once. Shinoda immediately orders for emergency summons of all off-duty agents and orders the commencement of a full-force counter attack. Characters in order of appearance *Yūichi Jin *Shūji Miwa *Sōya Kazama (Flashback) *Jun Arashiyama (Flashback) *Ai Kitora (Flashback) *Yūma Kuga *Osamu Mikumo *Masafumi Shinoda *New 3 Idiots (Flashback) *Replica *Masamune Kido (Flashback) *Ichinose *Futatsugi *Miyoshi *Yotsuya *3 Idiots *Mizunuma *Chika Amatori *Izuho Natsume *Shun Midorikawa *Kōhei Izumi *Yōsuke Yoneya *Kei Tachikawa *Arashiyama Unit *Kazama Unit Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 5